1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a droplet ejecting apparatus used for an ink-jet recording apparatus, for instance. In particular, the present invention relates to such a droplet ejecting apparatus capable of ejecting a droplet of a liquid with high efficiency and preventing poor droplet ejection.
2. Discussion of Related Art
JP-A-3-175047 or its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,016 discloses an ink jet printer recording head which includes two members that are opposed to each other with a small gap being formed therebetween into which ink is introduced. One of the two members functions as an ink pressuring member formed of a piezoelectric material, and is deformed toward the other member, so that the ink in the small gap formed between the two members is pressurized and ejected from a nozzle in the form of a droplet. FIGS. 1 through 8 of the Publication disclose a structure in which both of opposite ends of the pressuring member are fixed, and a central part of the pressuring member is arranged to be opposed to the nozzle. FIGS. 9 and 10 of the Publication disclose a structure in which one of opposite ends of the pressuring member is fixed while the other end which is not fixed serves as a free end that is arranged to be opposed to the nozzle. FIGS. 11 through 13 disclose a structure in which a plurality of pressuring members are arranged in parallel with each other such that the pressuring members are spaced apart from each other with a suitable spacing therebetween. Both of opposite ends of each pressuring member are fixed, and a nozzle is formed at a central portion of the pressuring member. The front surfaces of the pressuring members are covered with a seal body having holes so as not to prevent ejection of the ink from the nozzles. FIG. 14 of the Publication discloses a structure having a single piezoelectric member that has a plurality of nozzles. Annular electrodes are provided so as to surround each nozzle for permitting a portion of the member which surrounds the nozzle to function as the pressuring member.
In the structures disclosed in the above-identified Publication, the small gaps each corresponding to each pressuring member and each nozzle are connected to each other, in other words, the small gaps are not separated from each other. Accordingly, the pressure given by one specific pressuring member to the corresponding gap propagates to the gap(s) of the other pressuring member(s) adjacent to the above-indicated one specific pressuring member, so that there is caused a so-called “cross talk” between the gaps, making uniform droplet ejection difficult.